Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by unravel
Summary: Life as gone on for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Now, their kids and the kids of other past Hogwarts attendees will attend classes at their alma mater. But life isn't as dangerous as it was for Harry and his friends, now. Is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, nor do I claim to. I do, however, own the rights to any other characters that I have created.

* * *

M.G. sat up stick straight, panting. She blinked a few times and her breath started to slow down. She looked around the pitch black room and wiped her head with her hand. She bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest. She had had the dream again. The one where she was running, but she never ran fast enough and she always tripped on a root. Right before she woke up, there would always be a big black figure standing over here. She would wake up right as it was bending down, something glimmering in its hand. M.G. rested her head in the nook in between her bent knees. Her cousin turned over on the bed next to her. M.G. sucked in her breath. 

"M.G.? M.G. are you alright?" M.G. could see Melinda sit up in the bed next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, Mel, I'm fine," She leaned back on the headboard of the bed. By the sound of it, her cousin did the same. There was a silence.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Mel always knew. Living in the same room all your life did that to people. M.G. sucked in her breath again.

"Yeah, Mel. I did. And-" M.G. chewedon her lip. "And I'm almost positive it was the Dark Lord this time." She turned her head toward her cousin. Her eyes were adjusting in the light and she could make out Melinda's messy bed head. Her cousin sat up straighter.

"You... You're sure about it, this time?" She could tell this made Mel nervous. M.G. sighed.

"I'm sure. Other times.. Other times I think the dark person was just a death eater. This time it was Him." M.G. slid back down into her covers and Mel followed suit.

"Maybe you should-" M.G. knew what she was about to say

"No. Mel, I can handle this okay?" She heard her cousin sigh.

"I'm just saying. It sounds an awful like..." M.G. shook her head, even though Mel could only hear the noise.

"No. I'm not going to. I told you, I can handle this..." M.G. turned over, her way of ending the conversation. She heard Melinda sigh and turn over too. M.G. closed her eyes, then opened them again. Maybe she couldn't handle this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, nor do I claim to. I do, however, own the rights to any other characters that I have created or had permission to use. Thanks, you guys know who you are!

* * *

When M.G. woke up, Melinda had already gone downstairs for breakfast. She could already hear the noise below her getting louder. She pulled a t-shirt over her head and pulled on her jeans. Out on the landing outside her room, M.G. looked up and down the long, rickety hallway in the Borrow. The noise was getting louder, so she listened a bit. She blinked. There was more family here than usual. M.G. raced down the stairs. The kitchen was crammed with Weasley family. She smiled. 

"M.G.!" Her cousin Kate ran and jumped on her. M.G. laughed.

"Kate! Are you staying here till school starts?" Kate had her locked in a hug.

"Sure am! Mom and Da' too! We can all stay in you and Mel's room." Kate finally let her go, so M.G.'s uncle and aunt (Kate's parents) could say hello, too. M.G. hugged them both.

" Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry!" Aunt Ginny put a protective arm around Kate. Kate rolled her eyes and brushed the hair away from her forehead. From where M.G. was standing, you couldn't help in noticing the striking resemblance in Kate and her father. The hair, the eyes, even the scar Kate had gotten in return for an attack from the Dark Lord, who tried to finish Kate off as a baby the same way he had tried to finish off Uncle Harry.

Someone jumped on M.G.'s back and put her hands over M.G.'s eyes. "Guess who!" M.G. smiled.

"Keisha Weasley, get off my back!" Keisha laughed, jumped down, and spun M.G. around. She greeted her cousin with a hug.

"Madeline Genevieve Weasley, how have you been?" Keisha spun M.G. around once more. M.G. laughed and spun her cousin around.

"I've been fine! What about you? Are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina here? And your brother?"

"I'm fine.Yeah, Finch is over there talking to Grandpa.Mum and Dad just dropped me off. They had to get back to the store with Uncle Fred." M.G. smiled.

"Well, that store is their life. Come on, I think Gran's gonna make us breakfast!" They all started to settle down at the table, the four girls sitting on one side and Finch sitting next to Keisha and Melinda. The parents sat on the opposite side. Grandpa sat at one end of the table while Gran floated the food over the long table. Everyone rushed to the food at once, while Gran laughed. Once everyone had more than enough food on their plate, the noise started again. Everyone was talking at once, and M.G. loved it. It was why she loved living in the Borrow. Then again, anything was better than living by her mother's anal rules and her father's devil-may-care attitude.

When everyone was done, M.G., Mel, and Kate raced up to Mel and M.G.'s room, while Keisha said she wanted to go and play some quidditch with Uncle Harry and Finch. Kate rolled her eyes, she was Quidditch Captain and even she didn't want to go play with her father. M.G. and Mel just exchanged glances and climbed the stairs.

They all flopped down on the two beds, to lazy to get Gran to conjure up two other beds for Keisha and Kate. M.G. sighed and rolled onto her back. Kate filled the silence.

"Mel, have you heard from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron lately?" Melinda shook her head.

"Nah, they've been away, you know?" Mel turned over onto her stomach. "What about you, Maddie? Heard from your parents?"

M.G. tensed. Her parents. Had she heard from them? "No, I haven't. Bill and Fleur are off in Austria or somewhere obscure like that." She closed her eyes and felt Kate cross her legs on the bed beside her.

"Mads, you really gotta write them." Kate playfully hit her in the back. "And try to call your parents Mum and Da'. That's the NORMAL way to do things." M.G. heard Mel laugh. She half-smiled herself.

"Yeah. But to me, Fleur will always be Fleur. At least Bill is tolerable." M.G. rolled over on her stomach. Mel rolled her eyes at her.

"Come on, M.G. Fleur is...well, she isn't THAT bad..." Kate laughed. M.G. smiled.

"Yeah...sure. Then why did both your mums use to hate her so bad?" Mel and Kate exchanged galnces, then laughed again. No one answered M.G., the room just became silent again.

"Oh, Kate... uh, M.G. tell her," Mel turned around and sat up on the bed. M.G. looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Tell her about.. ya know.. the dream," Kate blinked and turned her head to M.G.

"You... you had the dream again, too?" M.G. nodded. It seemed everytime M.G. had her dream, Kate shared the same one. Kate turned her whole body to face M.G.

"And you thought it was the Dark Lord, right?" M.G. nodded. Kate nodded with her. "Yeah, me too..." Her voice drifted off. Melinda started talking again.

"And I tried to get her to write Uncle Harry about it, ya know, but she wouldn't listen to me," Kate looked down, then from Mel to M.G.

"M.G., as much as I tryto NOT be my father, maybe we should go talk to him..." M.G. shook her head, but it didn't seem to matter. Mel was already standing up.

"See? What did I tell ya, M.G. Come on, I bet he and Keisha and Finch are all just comming in." Kate stood up and the bed bounced M.G. up and down. She watched her cousins walk to the door and stared at them when they turned around. Kate smiled warmly, a rarity for her.

"Come on, Weasley. It couldn't hurt." M.G. shook her head but stood up and followed her cousins gravely down the stairs. Mel had been right. Finch and Keisha were just sitting down at the table and Uncle Harry was walking in through the backdoor. Kate looked at M.G. and squeezed her upper arm before saying: "Da'? Can me and M.G. talk to you for a second?"


End file.
